


Crossing the Waves

by meryuukan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/pseuds/meryuukan
Summary: Laslow cursed that damned dragon's name who took everything from him. Anankos took his only love and hope, just as Grima did with his parents.When Nohrian people celebrated their conquest against Hoshido, an enigmatic songstress disappeared within the water vapors. She thought the song took her life, but fate commanded her to be brought back to the world of Awakening.Post-Conquest Fix-It Fic where Azura managed to survive and transported to the future Awakening world.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Lazward | Laslow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Crossing the Waves

The smell of incense was thick in the air. The room was silent with occasional sounds of the howling winter winds outside the small building. The small prayer room was dim lit with candles and filled with silence as Princess Sakura started the funeral ceremony. No other Hoshidan priestess would accept leading a funeral ceremony of a nationwide traitor, let alone with her body missing and never be found.

Laslow sat right next to Corrin and in front of Selena and Odin whom he personally invited to. They were the only Nohrians present while the rest of the Nohrian royalties were busy rebuilding Krakenburg after Garon's fall from his reign. Queen Hinoka, the new sovereign of Hoshido was present alongside her loyal retainers. The three of them sat on the other side of the coffin. They also wore black outfits much like him and the rest of the guests.

The royal priestess started chanting prayers while the rest of the Hoshidans repeated them. She waved her staff towards the coffin and sent more prayers. She spun around and waved her staff in a mournful dance. While the left side of the coffin was filled with whispered prayers, the other side was completely silent to respect the Hoshidan tongue spoken.

In the middle of the constant sound of prayers and little bells ringing through the room, Laslow closed his eyes. He recalled the days where he first met the songstress, how they shared their passion in arts, and how they married together in the middle of a horrible war. She was the love of his life, and he even took further measures to stop his usual pastime of skirt chasing just for the sake of the songstress. His life truly changed by the time their dance joined not for mourning, but for celebrating their love.

Azura was mysterious and often quiet, but hides a burning passion whenever she dances or sings. The passion was quite different from what his mother usually shows in her dance, graceful and gentle. Azura’s dance had a hint of sorrow as if she was mourning something he would never know even if he dared to ask her. She was kind, but she liked keeping secrets, especially regarding herself and about the glowing pendant she always wears. “It was my mother who taught me to sing and dance,” she said the other day, and never to elaborate further.

In the end, only he managed to survive. Laslow didn't even have the time to say goodbye to his beloved after they arrived in the throne room and won the war. Anankos' display of power in Shirasagi Castle’s throne room was nothing like he and the rest of the trio experienced in Valla. It was unstable at best, engulfing the massive room in purple translucent flames and dark liquid substance that eat away the structure of the castle’s top floor.

He only managed to shout her name once after the fallen Hoshidan prince was slain.

___

"Milord, have you seen my wife?" Laslow frantically asked his liege.

"...I'm afraid you have to ask Corrin for that matter." Xander carefully answered his retainer's question. He was just as exhausted as everyone else after making their way through hordes of invisible warriors.

Laslow took no time to waste and rushed near the throne room where Corrin knelt with Shadow Yato in front of her.

"Lady Corrin! Do you know where Azura is?" Laslow's loud noise almost took Corrin out from her temporary trance.

"Azura..." Corrin looked around solemnly. "I...don't see her after we marched through the front lines."

"Azura..." He froze. "Is she..."

"I don't sense her presence after her song is over..." Corrin replied.

"Azura!!" Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn’t care.

He admitted he must've been mad that he would shout her name over and over countless times in the ruined throne room.

___

"Now that we have broken Anankos’ promise, what's next?" Selena talked in a hushed tone. They were on their way towards the border with Corrin. But the princess had gone way ahead of them, leaving the three behind. They were riding on horseback, passing through the destroyed rice fields and occasionally being thrown rocks by angry Hoshidan villagers who tried their best to survive from the war torn land.

"I guess it's going to be business as usual." Laslow replied. "Being retainers until we...decided to resign or something." He didn’t feel like talking about the further consequences of them being transported here to the unknown land and failed the very promise of the person who summoned them. Or at least the bad side of the person who summoned them, it’s complicated to say the least. This bad side of Anankos is the sole reason the invisible warriors appeared through the continent, and ultimately destroyed the very throne room of Shirasagi Castle.

"You sure about that, Laslow?" Selena sighed. Laslow hasn't felt like himself ever since the last ambush in the throne room. He felt more hollow each and every day and he had even less will to live even after he got a lengthy and surprisingly genuine consolation speech from Odin.

Laslow’s expression turned grim as if almost all of the hope he had on this realm was gone. As if he had any since the love of his life disappeared out of nowhere. He then frantically finds a way to push the grim thoughts out from his head. "Right...we should've left sooner if we had the chance already." Laslow tried his best to smile convincingly, but his friends already know since years ago which smile of his is genuine or just to put up a strong front beneath his crumbling state of mind.

"It's alright, cousin. You really need to attend the funeral to at least have her properly buried in her homeland Hoshido." Odin tried his best to comfort the grieving man by patting the air between him and Laslow. The mercenary shook his head.

"But..." Laslow gulped. "Her body was never found."

In the end, Laslow came back to Windmire empty handed, save for her Blessed Lance. The oddly shaped pendant she always carried around her neck was also missing and never to be found.

"That's strange. Is she disappeared like the Hoshidan royal?" Odin asked.

Laslow looked down to his mount's saddle. "I...I don't know." he replied.

The ride on the next day was rather uneventful and silent as the lush lands of Hoshido were replaced by rocky steppes of Bottomless Canyon. These rocky steppes were quickly replaced by wide and bland pastures of countryside Nohr and eventually obsidian stone walls and pathways of Windmire. A little further in the inner circle of the walled city was Castle Krakenburg, stone walls and spires standing high and imposing in front of them.

___

That night, Laslow sat alone in his chambers in the retainers wing in Krakenburg. The newly crowned King Xander had way too much paperwork to manage, and even with him and Leo's help, the papers were still abundant at best. Thankfully, Xander kindly dismissed him after past midnight.

The night was spent by him looking back at the Blessed Lance, now hanging near the sword rack. With Azura's passing Laslow's nighttime restlessness was now even worse than ever, he even started sleeping when the sun was already up in the horizon.

"Azura, how many times I would love to dance along to the songs we sang after the war is over."

"You said that our song would never end," Laslow looked toward the night sky, dark and foreboding. "But what if it ends by the time you disappear in this world."

He recited that accursed song deep within his heart before he laid down on the bed with no more tears left.

____

"There is something I need to tell you tonight, Laslow."

"What is it, my love?"

Night has fallen to the large campgrounds. It was the night before Nohr’s army marched towards the Shirasagi Castle grounds to end the war once and for all. The fairly large tent that both Laslow and Azura shared was one of the only safe haven they have in this exhausting march for the past year. And tonight, Azura had something to say to him, something that will linger in his thoughts for many months to come.

"You know how I sing to rejuvenate soldiers in the army, right?"

"That I do, your voice is as lovely as the songbirds in the morning sun."

"Well…" Azura stopped midway. "I suppose I'll tell you a bit about this pendant." She gently held her glowing pendant, the faint blue light shimmered in the dim light of their tent.

"This is my mother's pendant. It was imbued with magic that made my song and dance special."

"But there is one last use of this pendant." Laslow glanced towards Azura, her golden eyes were oddly somber. "I can use this to purify evil magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"...That, I do not know. She never told me what it was." Azura averted her eyes, her gaze grew distant.

"I hope it's nothing dangerous." Laslow said. "I know what a dangerous and powerful magic can do to a person." He saw it first hand, the horror of Grima and how it devoured his parents and the whole continent of Ylisse into ruin, leaving a heavy burden to his beloved sister and the rest of the future children.

"Laslow, I…" For the first time since they met, there was fear in the songstress eyes. "...I'm scared. Can you...stay beside me tonight?" He enveloped her lithe body into his embrace. He kissed gently on her forehead and brought her to their shared cot.

"Of course, Azura."

___

Darkness enveloped the songstress as Azura finished her duty to purify Anankos' influence on Takumi.

She felt her entire being getting numb, her eyes blurry and her voice was no more.

Verses of the song jumbled over one another. The faint glow of her pendant was still there, pulsing like a failing heartbeat. The black void was endless, with nowhere to carry her last remains of her entire being. A familiar melody echoed through her entire being, before her body engulfed in purple flames.

Silence.

She felt her body float mid-air before all of her senses grew numb and she lost consciousness.

___

In the middle of Wyvern Valley, a small portal opened, revealing a girl who fell into a small heap of daisies. Drenched by the rain, she laid there helpless and unmoving.

Gerome made sure all of the windows and doors are tight shut for tonight. Outside their small wooden cottage near the deep chasms of Wyvern Valley was a huge storm with winds that would make any wild wyverns hide in their cave in fear of damaging their wings. He was one step away from the bed when a loud thud was heard on their windows. Gerome was wary, surely there is no one outside on a stormy midnight. He checked all of the windows one by one until he found there was something or rather, someone outside the window. 

Gripping an axe in his hand, he opened the door slowly. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Near the heap of daisies, a favorite flower of his love, lies a blue haired woman, clad in a strange dress of white and blue. Her long azure hair was soaked as her limp body gripped his shoulders and whispered. 

The lithe woman spoke a little too quietly for Gerome to hear. He slowly let her off from him and wasted no time but to bring in the mysterious woman inside his house. 

Gerome put more wood into the fireplace and handed the woman a spare rag to dry herself. He stood at the archway, holding a warm mug of water. “Thank you.” the woman whispered. She was still shivering from the rain that drenched her clothes and her long, azure hair. 

“Gerome? My love? What is going--” His lover stood still on the archways. 

“It’s you…” she said. She looked towards her lover. “Gerome, how did she end up in the Valley?”

“I don't know. It was an hour ago, she was soaked and lying outside of our house.”

“I...I was….” the girl muttered. “I...don’t know.”

“Come, Gerome. Let us talk in private.”

They both went to the kitchen right next to the living room. They stood near the archways, while Azura was on their sight to make sure she wasn’t doing anything suspicious in their own house. 

“Lucina, I have a bad feeling about her.” Gerome let out his worry. 

“Let her stay, Gerome. I feel like she knew what happened to Owain and the others.” Lucina replied. 

Gerome furrowed his eyebrows. “The three of them vanished without a trace, not even their parents knew their whereabouts.”

“I know that as much. Let her stay for a week or so." Lucina comforted her lover by giving a solid pat on his shoulder. “I have a feeling she is already familiar with one of them, or perhaps even with my younger brother.” 

“Very well.”

___

Lucina cooked a makeshift oatmeal and gave it to the girl. Sitting in front of the fireplace, her long blue hair was slowly dried by the warmth. “Um…” Lucina stopped in her words. She forgot to ask her name.. 

“Azura.” The girl replied. 

“Azura, you can sleep near the fireplace if you want to dry your hair.” 

“Thank you, kind lady.” Azura replied. 

Lucina let out a dry laugh and shook her head. “My name is Lucina. I’m no longer a lady, just a humble mercenary and wyvern breeder now.”

____

Azura had a nightmare where she heard a loud shouting from her back. 

Moments later she had a blurred figure on her arms as he lied down and smiled for the very last time. 

“Smile for me…” he said, before the figure dissolved into water droplets to the air. She felt her eyes getting blurry and she had the urge to cry but the figure disappeared and there was a pool of red substance on her hands, thick and smelled like iron and she screamed--

She woke up when she felt a presence in front of her. 

____

“Oh, my apologies. I wasn’t meaning to wake you.” 

Lucina held the warm cup of Rosseanean tea before giving it to the waking songstress. The sun was barely up in the Wyvern Valley, and both Lucina and Gerome had already wake up and start the day in their humble abode. 

"...Thank you." Azura thanked her. 

"Say, I heard his name last night." Lucina said. "Inigo." 

"Inigo..?"

"Do you know him?"

"He's…" Azura gripped her warm cup of tea before drinking it.  "...Someone, very special to me."

"Anything else?"

Azura’s eyes were distant as if she tried to recall anything from her memories. 

"...Nothing."

"Azura, I'm Inigo's older sister." 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me posting my 2 year old draft


End file.
